A polymer compound having on its main chain skeleton a phenoxazine-diyl group having an alkyl group as the substituent is soluble in a solvent and capable of forming an organic layer in a light emitting device by an application method, because of this reason, this polymer is investigated as a light emitting material (JP-A No. 2004-137456).